Emotional
by Mitternacht
Summary: The emotionally-constipated, hormone deprived, monosyllabic man was really getting on Sakura’s nerves.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But, I do own a Blackberry Pearl that just seems to like the ground. Woe.

Review?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Emotional**

She glared at him.

Sakura's emerald eyes watched him from across the training field, solely focusing on him. Everything about him was pissing her off! And, she couldn't take it anymore. He made her twitch, narrow and squint her eyes in annoyance.

He may have been just picking up his weapons after the battle between him, Naruto, Sai, and herself… but, the way he was doing it just irked her.

Almost a year ago, he had came back to the village (Much to hers and Naruto's delight.) after completing his goal. Over that time, they'd bonded and become like the Team Seven they used to be.

(… A little…)

But, in all honesty, how much she enjoyed it, she was just becoming more annoyed and irked, ultimately leading her to her current mood.

Pissed beyond belief.

And, the fact that she couldn't convince herself she was over him yet, didn't exactly help either.

Earlier that morning, since herself and the rest of Team Seven were bored and Naruto's and Sasuke's bickering got them no where, she had suggested all of them fight, no rules.

They all had agreed. Sakura thought the battle was pretty fun, but time had flew by so fast they'd skipped lunch.

(Much to Naruto's stomach's dismay.)

When Naruto's stomach grumbled, Sai had made a comment which led Naruto chasing after Sai somewhere in the forest, thus leaving her and Sasuke _alone_.

(Damn them.)

Sakura kept her eyes on him. Watching as he finished picking up his weapons and stood, turning to her direction, face _blank_.

_That _had pushed her over the edge.

Sakura stomped non to lightly toward him, frowning. Eyes narrowing even more at the Uchiha, at every step she took. She was going to let him have a piece of her mind.

(And, if it ended up in violence… So be it.)

Once in front of him, she glared at him. Emerald eyes bore into onyx ones. Emerald showing anger, onyx showing no emotion at all.

"You, Sasucakes," Sakura sneered. "Are emotionally-constipated." She jabbed his bare chest with her finger. "Emotionally-constipated with the hormones you're deprived of."

Sasuke almost visibly twitched at the nick-name. A couple months after he had came back to the village, Naruto just so happened to give him a new nick-name.

(Sasuke liked Teme better. It wasn't so embarrassing.)

(And, Teme didn't seem to pass around _so much_… unlike Sasucakes.)

"You've been hanging around Naruto more haven't you—"

"—No, Sasuke-kun! Let me finish!" Sakura jabbed his chest with her finger again.

Sasuke unconsciously raised a hand to go to the spot where she jabbed him. "Ow." He monotoned.

(Damn Tsunade for _ever_ teaching Sakura that monstrous strength.)

He wasn't sure what he did to make Sakura so mad, but he had a feeling he'd know soon. Sasuke suspected it was because he ran away from the village, but really, he had been back for a year and she's just now getting mad at him?

She let out a frustrated scream. "See! This is what I mean! Your face is always blank!"

Oh.

Sasuke actually thought she liked the whole silent, cool demeanor type thing. But, then again that's when she was twelve and she had changed a lot since he had been gone away from the village. Plus, the comments coming out her mouth—

("_Are emotions even in your system?! 'Cause hell, I think Shino shows more emotion than you!"_)

—Told him otherwise. The comments were just rolling out of her mouth—

(_"Wait, come to think it, have you even ever been with a girl? Or, do you go for silent, emotionally-constipated males like you?!"_)

—And, wouldn't—

(_"Half of the Konoha population think you're gay, anyway!"_)

—Stop.

Sasuke's right eye twitched visibly. The gay thing had got to him. "Sakura—"

"—_Shut up_, Sasuke-kun."

He had shut his mouth, frowning, death glaring at her. If he had remembered correctly, this was the first time Sakura ever told him to shut up… Honestly, it was so unfamiliar to him. He'd never thought she'd actually tell him to shut up.

He was actually a little bit surprised.

Sasuke watched her pink lips move. She was probably saying—yelling something, most likely insults. All in all, he didn't really care at the moment, he was thinking solely to himself and only himself.

For a moments time, he thought to himself, until Sakura jabbed her finger in his bare chest once again, thus taking him out of his pondering state.

"Are you listening to me, Sasuke-kun?!"

"Hn."

"Ugh! And that's another thing!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at him. "You always reply with a 'Hn.'… Is 'Hn.' even a word?!"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Do you even have a vocabulary?!"

Sakura panted heavily as her emerald eyes blazed, fist clenching. She could never get through to him. _Never_. She at least thought she'd get _a little_ something out of him. Not something like a complete declaration of love for her, but something small. It seemed all her efforts were wasted, but at least she got that off her chest. And, it felt pretty damn good.

She'd continue it.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut short when she was pushed against the tree by the Uchiha, her wrists held by the Uchiha's hands above her head.

She glared at him.

(Ignoring all the heat radiating off his body, his smell, his raven bangs tickling her cheeks, and the way his onyx eyes bore into her emerald ones.)

"And, another thing—_mmppff!_"

Sasuke kissed her, essentially shuting her up.

(Being deprived of hormones be damned.)

Once, she let him enter her mouth, they both fought for domination. In the end, he had won.

Sasuke pulled back, panting the same as Sakura.

Sasuke's onyx eyes watched her expression. The way her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly gaped completely told him she did _not_ expect that. Surprised was an understatement.

"I… am not _gay_."

Sasuke smirked at her.

And, kissed her again.

Che. Annoying woman.


End file.
